PLM systems may include a graphical user interfaces (GUI) through which a manufacturing and/or a work environment may be simulated. Such graphical user interfaces may benefit from improvements.
Many manufactured products in the automotive, aerospace, wind energy, marine vessel, and defense technologies may include structures fabricated from multilayer composite materials. When properly designed and fabricated, multilayer composite structures can outperform structures fabricated by conventional methods, e.g., by bending, machining, and fastening pieces, or by milling a structure from a single material. A multilayer composite structure can provide superior durability and strength-to-weight ratio over structures fabricated by conventional methods. Composite structures can provide additional benefits over traditional structures depending on the particular application, because composite structures can be tailored to meet specific demands of a particular application.